Pra dançar com você
by LadyRivers
Summary: É o baile de formatura do ano de 1998 da Angel Grove High School. A Ashley e Cassie tem como acompanhante o pequeno Justin, após terem ficado sem par por disputarem o mesmo garoto. Tudo fica estranho quando elas veem o ranger vermelho e o ranger verde se divertindo com seus respectivos pares. Hipotética continuação do Ep 42 de Power Rangers Turbo "Rangers Rivalry".


**PRA DANÇAR COM VOCÊ**

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO**

Disclaimer:

Power Rangers não me pertence (até por que se pertencesse, ah... as coisas teriam sido bem diferentes, hehe)

Essa estória não pretende gerar nenhum lucro, apenas diversão entre fãs. =)

" _ **No baile da escola eu espero você, que não vem me tirar pra dançar...**_

 _ **O som da vitrola a me envolver, e você passa sem me olhar.**_

 _ **A música toca e me faz sonhar, nos seus braços eu queria estar...**_

 _ **Pra dançar com você."**_

Ashley chegou muito cedo ao baile aquela noite. A quadra de esportes da A _ngel Grove High School_ estava iluminada por pequenas lanternas de papel que decoravam as mesas e por pequenas luzinhas pelas paredes que, junto com os planetas e foguetes pendurados no teto, revelavam o tema do baile: o espaço sideral.

Era dezembro e o clima estava frio, mesmo naquela região do país certos invernos poderiam ser mais rigorosos, e aquele parecia ser um deles.

A ranger turbo amarela foi até uma mesa, retirou o xale de seda que trazia sobre os ombros, deixando a mostra os detalhes do vestido amarelo caído nos ombros que escolhera. Um vestido muito parecido com o da princesa Bela, a princesa favorita de sua infância. Ashley estava linda e era de estranhar estar sozinha no baile aquela noite.

Isso por que ela e Cassie combinaram de ir ao baile com Justin. Devido a recente disputa das duas rangers por Bob, um novato que acabou não optando por nenhuma das duas, elas perderam qualquer chance de serem chamadas por outras pessoas e até mesmo Carlos e T.J deram um fora nas duas, pois já tinham companhia no momento em que as mesmas ficaram sem par.

Aquele seria o baile de formatura de Ashley, mas não estava ocorrendo como ela sempre imaginara. Depois de ter ficado sem par e ter aceitado a proposta de Justin para dividí-lo com Cassie, Ashley teve que pedir a seu pai que a deixasse no baile, pois Justin não tinha como buscá-la e também seu carro quebrara novamente aquela noite. Ela mesmo poderia consertar o carro, mas não vestida como uma princesa da Disney. Ela até lembrou de Carlos, que tinha um carro muito legal, mas não tinha coragem de atrapalhar o encontro dele e, além de tudo, provavelmente ela levaria um não daquela vez, como levara quando pediu que a levasse ao baile. A verdade é que Carlos se afastava mais dela a cada dia. E isso a fez pensar sobre ele, se estaria saindo com alguém e ela se perguntou quem seria a acompanhante dele ao baile.

Ashley não precisou esperar muito pela resposta daquela pergunta. Instantes após ela sentar-se à sua mesa, Carlos adentrava ao salão ao lado de Mary Sue, uma de suas colegas cheerleaders. Mary Sue parecia muito contente em um vestido tubinho verde escuro de camurça que ela sabia que combinava perfeitamente com a gravata que Carlos usava junto com seu terno preto bem cortado. Aliás, ela não pôde deixar de observar que Carlos estava muito, muito bonito aquela noite. E ela sentiu uma pontada tristeza ao perceber como o achava bonito e como não aproveitara as oportunidades quando eles eram mais próximos.

Ela lembrou-se então de tudo que gostava nele. Carlos tinha um olhar que se estreitava quando ele ficava zangado ou nervoso, tinha aqueles lábios vermelhos e grandes que se abriam em um sorriso magnífico, tinha um tom de pele que era a cor mais bonita que Ashley jamais lembrara ter visto e ela tinha se acostumado com a voz dele, que era um calmante para as tensões dela, mas que também podia ser muito sexy quando ele queria.

Ashley repeliu aqueles pensamentos para longe. Já fazia tempo que seu flerte com Carlos se transformara em uma sólida amizade. Ele não mostrou mais interesse e ela seguiu com a vida. Por que estava pensando aquilo agora? Ela ainda deu uma olhada de relance para Carlos que estava indo na direção da fila para tirar a foto tradicional do baile ao lado de Mary Su. Seu coração se apertou novamente. Ela não teria essa foto do baile, assim como não teria o belo _corsage_ de rosas brancas que estava no pulso de Mary Sue e que, como era tradição, devia ter sido dado por Carlos. Sentiu-se muito só naquela mesa enquanto estava aguardando Cassie e Justin. Ela não fazia ideia de quando os dois iriam chegar.

Carlos não a olhou por nenhuma vez e foi logo puxado por Mary Sue para outro lado do salão, estavam de mãos dadas e ela sabia que se T.J estivesse do seu lado ele diria em tom de brincadeira que " _alguém ia dar bem aquela noite"_. Esse pensamento não a agradou.

Os pensamentos de Ashley foram interrompidos por Justin e Cassie que chegaram a mesa. Justin estava muito fofo em um terno azul escuro e Cassie parecia uma princesa com um vestido no estilo gueixa com estampa floral rosa pérola, a ranger rosa turbo usava também uma linda trança lateral.

\- Hey, Ashley, por que esse baixo astral? – Justin indagou quando chegaram a mesa. – Já estamos aqui! Vamos botar pra quebrar!

\- Eu estou bem, Justin! - ela forçou-se a mentir. - E Vocês? vieram com quem? Eu devia ter pedido meu pai para buscá-los, mas não pensei nisso depois que meu carro quebrou de novo. - explicou-se. - Desculpa…

\- Ah, não esquenta, - Justin respondeu alegre. – Carlos nos deu carona.

\- Sim, só parece que a acompanhante dele não gostou muito. – Cassie falou de brincadeira. – Acho que acabamos empatando alguma coisa...

\- Ah, foi mesmo? – Ashley indagou subitamente contente.

\- Sim, mas será que podemos voltar com você e seu pai, Ashley? – Justin indagou. – Não vamos querer estragar o resto da noite de Carlos.

\- Claro que podem. – Ashley disse prontamente. – Não iremos querer atrapalhar mesmo... – falou olhando de relance para Carlos que agora estava em uma mesa com Mary Sue e contava algo no ouvido dela.

Cassie e Justin acabaram saindo para dançar. Ashley falou que iria em seguida, estava subitamente interessada no copo de ponche que Justin lhe trouxera, de forma que disse que queria terminá-lo antes de ir para a pista de dança.

Ashley ainda observava Carlos e Mary Sue sentados em uma mesa, conversando. Eles estavam ao lado de T.J e Rochelle, a linda garota negra de cabelos cacheados que também era sua colega no grupo de cheerleaders. Em um dado momento, o ranger verde levantou-se e o coração dela, não sabia-se por que, disparou quando ele veio na direção da sua mesa, ela até chegou a ajeitar inconscientemente o decote do vestido, mas Carlos passou reto por ela. O mesmo foi em direção a mesa onde tinha o ponche e de onde pegou dois copos, voltando em seguida para a mesa e entregando um dos mesmos para Mary Sue que parecia que, conforme Ashley pensou, iria deslocar a qualquer momento a mandíbula, se não tirasse da cara aquele sorriso idiota.

Tocava agora uma melodia que Ashley gostava bastante, uma música romântica e bonita que ela adorava e os casais na pista passaram a dançar abraçados. Ela sorriu ao ver Justin abraçando a cintura de Cassie enquanto dançavam. Ela queria muito dançar aquela música, Ashley era uma grande dançarina, mas naquele momento ela não tinha com quem dançar. Algumas lembranças sobre a última vez que dançou aquela música vieram a sua mente.

" _\- Eu não sei dançar muito bem, Ashley. – Carlos dizia pra ela enquanto segurava-lhe a cintura no salão do centro jovem. – Essa não é muito minha praia..._

 _\- Anda, Carlos, é fácil. – ela insistiu já pondo as mãos sobre os ombros dele. – É fácil dançar assim juntinho, eu te ensino..."_

Involuntariamente, seu olhar ainda percorria a mesa onde estavam Carlos e Mary Sue. Em um dado momento, Carlos olhou na direção da mesa dela e seus olhos se encontraram por um longo momento. Ela sustentou o olhar e ele também se manteve preso nele. Mas Mary Sue pareceu ter percebido, pois levou uma mão à mandíbula de Carlos e voltou o rosto dele para ela, em seguida puxou-o pelo braço e levou-o para a pista para dançar aquela música.

A música que era _deles_.

" _ **Quero pegar sua mão, pra dançar com você,**_

 _ **Me envolver na canção, pra dançar com você,**_

 _ **Sentir o seu coração..."**_

A música preencheu todos os sentidos dela, e Ashley continuava agora ainda observando Carlos e Mary Sue dançarem aquela música lenta. E ela lembrou de como tinha sido dançar com ele. Sentir suas mãos grandes em sua cintura, colocar sua cabeça sobre o peito dele enquanto ouvia o coração dele batendo muito apressado.

\- Parece que você teve um bom aluno... – Cassie chegava a mesa e falou se referindo a Carlos a quem Ashley abertamente observava.. – Você fez um bom trabalho com Carlos...

\- É... eu fizm, né? – ela falou tirando os olhos do casal na pista de dança.

\- Ashley, o que você tem hoje? – Cassie estranhou. – Tá chateada por que não tem um par pra hoje? Você sabe que a culpa foi nossa. – advertiu. – E Justin está sendo um perfeito cavalheiro, estou me divertindo bastante com ele, você deveria tentar...

\- Os meninos podiam ter trazido a gente, né? – ela disse ressentida agora vendo Carlos que voltava para sua mesa com Mary Sue, enquanto TJ estava com Rochelle.

\- Eles não tinham nenhuma obrigação, Ashley. – Cassie defendeu. – Além do mais, eles já tinham pedido as meninas para virem com eles, e nós os deixamos como última opção. Se tivéssemos falado no começo, eles talvez até tivessem nos trazido... eles são nossos amigos, são rangers, mas também são rapazes e acho que queriam ter um encontro hoje que tivesse algum resultado efetivo, se é que você me entende...

\- Como se eles são se divertissem com a gente! – Ashley retorquiu irritada. – Eles são nossos melhores amigos! E nós somos divertidas... e bonitas. - completou ressentida. - Muito mais bonitas que essas meninas aí... Não entendo como eles preferem elas a nós...

\- Talvez por que eles nos vejam como amigas? – Cassie indagou sem entender Ashley. – Se eles trouxessem a gente, não seria um encontro de verdade...

\- Eu não me importaria de estar em um encontro de verdade com um deles... – Ashley deixou escapar, a emoção transbordando em seu peito. – E sei que você também, Cassie.

\- E-eu? - Cassie indagou constrangida. - E-eu nunca pensei nos rapazes assim! – ela falou subitamente com o rosto vermelho, entregando-se. – Seria a mesma coisa de sair com o Justin!

\- Justin é um garoto, é diferente. - Ashley disse incrédula. - Carlos e T.J são dois caras da nossa idade. E são muito atraentes...

\- É, mas parece que não estão muito a fim de nós. – Cassie salientou, agora também com um ponta de ressentimento. – Vamos nos felicitar que temos eles a maior parte do tempo, como amigos e como rangers.

\- Bem, se Marie Sue e Rochelle não mudarem isso, né? - Ashley deixou a indagação no ar.

Foi o argumento que faltava para Ashley trazer Cassie para seu lado. Perder os rapazes, em especial, perder T.J não estava nos planos da Ranger turbo rosa.

\- Bem que a Divatox poderia mandar uns piranhatrons essa noite pra gente tirar eles dessas outras piranhas não é mesmo? - Cassie desejou olhando despeitada para a mesa dos rapazes com um certo ardor assassino que não era comum da doce ranger rosa.

\- Poderia mesmo... – Ashley confirmou satisfeita com um sorriso cúmplice.

As duas amigas riram muito alto, chamando a atenção da mesa onde estavam seus amigos e suas acompanhantes.

\- Demorei muito? – Justin indagou trazendo três copos de ponche e entregando um copo a cada uma das garotas.

" _ **Você vem pro meu lado**_

 _ **E o meu coração até parece que vai disparar...**_

 _ **Preparo um sorriso e estendo a mão,**_

 _ **Me levanto pra te encontrar,**_

 _ **Mas não sou a garota que você escolheu...**_

 _ **E nem tive a chance de te abraçar"**_

Mary Sue levantou-se da mesa deixando Carlos a sós com T.J e sua acompanhante. Carlos falou algo para os dois e levantou-se, vindo novamente em direção a mesa onde Ashley, Cassie e Justin conversavam animadamente.

Nesse momento, outra música suave começava a tocar. Ashley observou Carlos se aproximar e seu coração disparou novamente. Uma ideia louca veio a sua mente. Será que ele a chamaria pra dançar? Afinal, ela o havia ensinado a dançar aquele tipo de música.

\- Hey, pessoal... – Carlos falou aproximando-se dos três amigos, sem olhar em particular para Ashley. – Estão se divertindo?

\- Muuuuuuito! - Cassie ressaltou com uma alegria além do normal. - Justin é o MELHOR acompanhante que poderíamos ter. - salientou. - E onde está sua acompanhante? - a ranger rosa indagou com certo desdém.

\- Ah, Mary foi ao banheiro. – Carlos respondeu informalmente.

\- Hum... Mary? Já é Mary? – Justin brincou. – Parece que temos alguém se dando bem por aqui, pessoal.

Carlos riu sem jeito.

\- E por você que está aqui? – Cassie indagou sem rir da brincadeira de Justin.

\- Ah, é que eu adoro essa música e queria dançar ela com uma pessoa diferente da Mary. – O coração de Ashley descompassou. Ele estava prestes a chamá-la pra dançar? - Daí eu queria saber se você não quer dançar comigo... _Cassie._

\- Claro... – Cassie respondeu prontamente já levantando-se e lançado um sorrisinho vitorioso para Ashley, um sorrisinho que dizia "estamos recuperando território..."

E Carlos dançou aquela música com Cassie. E ele não olhou para Ashley, ele não falou com Ashley e ele não dançou com ela.

" _ **O relógio não pára e o tempo também**_

 _ **Os meus pais logo vem me buscar"**_

Já passava das 22:30h. Ashley tinha combinado com o pai às 23h dizendo que ligaria se quisesse ir mais tarde, mas aquela altura, ela estava desesperada que as 23h chegassem para que ela saísse dali.

T.J tinha ido a mesa deles mais cedo e apresentado Rochelle. Ashley percebeu uma leve hostilidade por parte de Cassie para com a garota, o que não foi percebida por T.J. que continuou dançando com a menina, e a certa altura da noite já estava beijando-a o que deixou Cassie agora tão ranzinza quanto Ashley.

Carlos continuava grudado em Mary Sue, mas ao contrário de T.J, ele não a tinha beijando, parecia mais que Mary Sue estava tentando se colar ao pescoço dele.

Justin já cochilava sobre a mesa, enquanto as duas amigas olhavam para a pista de dança onde os amigos dançavam. Vários copos de ponche estavam vazios sobre a mesa.

\- Eu sempre imaginei meu baile de formatura de forma diferente… - Cassie confessou a certa altura.

\- Eu também. - Ashley respondeu mecanicamente.

\- Aliás, durante esse ano quase todo eu o imaginava da seguinte forma: - Cassie confabulou sonhadoramente e Ashley já estava achando que alguém batizara o ponche. - Eu estaria tocando com minha banda, e a certa altura outra banda entrava e meu acompanhante me pegava pela mão para que eu descesse do palco. Na maioria das vezes esse acompanhante era o T.J – ela contou um pouco envergonhada. - depois nós nos juntaríamos a Justin pra vermos você ser coroada rainha do baile. Durante o ano todo eu achei que você seria rainha do baile, Ashley. Você é bonita e é muito popular e todo mundo gosta de você. Então você seria rainha e eu tocaria uma música para você dançar com o rei do baile.

\- Ah, Cassie se nem um acompanhante eu tive capacidade de arranjar… - a ranger amarela respondeu tristemente sorvendo um gole de seu copo de ponche.

\- Carlos devia ser seu acompanhante. Ele é o astro do time do futebol e, como nos filmes, seria coroado rei junto com a linda chefe de torcida. Como nos filmes de _Jonh Hughes! E_ vocês ficaram perfeitos juntos! - Cassie completou, ainda com um ar sonhador. - Eu percebi isso no dia que vocês estavam dançando no _Juice bar_. Eu disse ao T.J e ao Justin que se vocês viessem juntos, seriam rei e rainha do baile. E eles concordaram. E ainda acho que ele vai ser rei, só que com Mary Sue.

Ashley engasgou-se com seu ponche.

\- Não se depender do meu voto. - a ranger turbo amarela falou decidida marcando na cédula de votação que havia recebido. Ela votou em um casal aleatório desejando secretamente que qualquer um fosse coroado, menos o ranger verde e sua acompanhante.

\- Nem do meu. - Cassie asseverou repetindo o gesto da amiga.

Mais alguns instantes se passaram e as duas continuavam de braços cruzados olhando abertamente seus amigos e suas acompanhantes. Qualquer observador mais cuidadoso poderia perceber o objeto que estava causando a carranca daquelas duas lindas moças.

\- Que ridículos... – Cassie já dizia bastante irritada quando T.J beijou novamente Rochelle. – Sabe de uma coisa? pra mim já chega.

\- Verdade. – Ashley disse igualmente irritada olhando um relógio perdido na parede. – Meu pai já deve estar chegando... vamos esperar ele lá fora.

\- E o Justin? – Cassie disse olhando o amigo que cochilava. – Coitadinho… - falou olhando o menino que dormia com a cabeça sobre a mesa.

\- Ele vem com a gente. – Ashley respondeu levantando-se e indo até Justin. – Justin... acorde, querido... – ela falou carinhosamente afagando os cabelos do menino. - Hora de ir pra casa...

\- Ah, graças a deus! – o menino respondeu abrindo os olhos ainda sonolento, levantando-se em seguida.

As duas amigas dirigiram-se pra saída, Justin firmemente abraçado à cintura de Ashley, contudo, foram detidas antes de chegarem ao final do salão, pois T.J e Carlos aproximaram-se do trio.

\- Vocês já estão indo? – T.J indagou.

\- Estamos sim. – Ashley respondeu para o ranger vermelho, sem olhar para Carlos que estava a seu lado.

\- Vocês tem com quem ir embora? – Carlos perguntou agora diretamente para Ashley.

\- Meu pai já vem nos buscar. – ela respondeu numa voz estranhamente neutra, encarando Carlos.

\- Querem que a gente aguarde lá fora com vocês? – Carlos perguntou com gentileza. – Pode ser perigoso a essa hora...

\- É, além disso está frio. – T.J complementou.

\- Ora, pelo amor de Deus! - Ashley disse irritada, explodindo com Carlos. – Nós somos Power Rangers. Sabemos nos cuidar!

\- É mesmo. – Cassie complementou igualmente hostil, imitando a reação da amiga. – Melhor vocês ficarem "cuidando" de suas acompanhantes! Vamos, pessoal!

Carlos e TJ olharam surpresos para as garotas. Justin apenas deu de ombros para os dois amigos, sem entender a hostilidade das rangers.

\- Usem o comunicador se precisarem! – T.J ainda disse enquanto os três saíam. – o que deu nelas? – o rapaz negro perguntou para o amigo sem entender, mas Carlos havia entendido.

" _ **O meu sonho mais lindo era ficar com você**_

 _ **Mais faltou coragem pra te falar"**_

Na verdade, apesar de demonstrar indiferença, o ranger verde tinha passado pelas mesmas fases que Ashley, aquela noite. Primeiro ele achava que estava dando uma boa lição na amiga por deixá-lo como segunda opção todas as vezes. Depois, ele percebeu como Ashley o olhava a noite toda. Olhares que eram perigosos de serem retribuídos, especialmente com a marcação cerrada que Mary Sue estava fazendo em cima dele. Claramente, a garota havia percebido o clima de tensão entre ele e Ashley. Ele teve que se segurar para evitá-la todas as vezes que passava pela mesa dela para buscar ponche e a evitava de propósito. Ele também queria muito ter dançado com ela a música que eles havia dançado juntos quando ela o ensinou a dançar. Ele até chegou a ir até a mesa dela para chamá-la para dançar, mas não teve coragem e acabou levando Cassie.

Ele queria muito ter dançado com ela aquela noite, ter ficado com ela. Ter dito todas as palavras que podia ter dito e ter feito todas as coisas que poderia ter feito para que não a tivesse perdido posteriormente pra um certo ranger vermelho do espaço.

Tudo isso por que ele não tinha coragem. Carlos podia derrotar monstros gigantes e seres alienígenas e pilotar um Megazord de muitos metros de altura, mas ele nunca tinha coragem suficiente quando o assunto era Ashley Hammond. E parece que sempre ia ser assim.

" _ **Mas quem sabe no baile do ano que vem**_

 _ **Você ainda queira ser o meu par?"**_

Um ano tinha se passado. Agora eles não eram mais rangers. Agora eles eram quase universitários, e eram famosos. Depois da batalha final contra Astronema, todos agora sabiam que eles haviam sido os Power Rangers. E por isso, com o _status_ de celebridade, Carlos, Ashley, T.J e Cassie tinham sido convidados por seus antigos professores para serem monitores do baile da _Angel Grove High School_ daquele ano.

E agora eles estavam de volta àquele cenário onírico. O tema daquele ano era uma homenagem aos Power Rangers e a decoração exibia as cores de cada um dos heróis.

Dessa vez, eles chegaram todos juntos. T.J, que recém comprara seu primeiro carro, foi o responsável por buscar Cassie e depois Carlos e Ashley em suas respectivas casas.

Cassie e Ashley tiveram a ideia de usar naquele noite os mesmos vestidos que tinham usado na noite do ano anterior. E assim elas estavam. Por coincidência ou não, TJ e Carlos também utilizavam os mesmos ternos, exceto que Carlos trocara a gravata verde por uma gravata preta. Hábitos de ranger eram difíceis de modificar.

No caminho para o baile, Cassie ia no banco do passageiro ao lado de T.J e Ashley ia no banco de trás com Carlos.

\- Cara, isso parece um _déjà vu_ do ano passado. – T.J exclamou enquanto dirigia. – Exceto que as coisas mudaram tanto de lá pra cá...

\- Nós também mudamos muito, T.J – Cassie complementou. – Passamos por coisas inimagináveis para a maioria das pessoas...

\- E somos celebridades agora. – T.J completou com bom humor.

\- Nem me fale, - Ashley disse do banco de trás. – Será que um dia as pessoas vão nos esquecer? Não sei vocês, mas minha vida tem sido um inferno...

\- Acho que se a gente continuar assim, se esquivando da imprensa e de pessoas que querem nos contratar pra fazer comerciais, logo eles esquecem a gente. - Cassie disse esperançosa.

\- Tudo que eu quero é chegar na faculdade e continuar jogando futebol. – Carlos falou também. – pelo menos o _status_ de ex- _ranger_ nos serviu pra ganhar as bolsas de estudo...

\- É, isso foi importante. – Cassie asseverou. - Tinha que servir pra algo útil, né?

\- Mas, apesar de tudo, como eu dizia – T.J continuou. – Ainda parece um _déjà vu_. – Ah, me lembro, inclusive, que aquele dia vocês estavam muito zangadas, provavelmente por que não levamos vocês ao baile – T.J riu.

\- Foi por isso mesmo. – Cassie confirmou. – Vocês preferiram aquelas lambisgóias...

\- E vocês preferiram o Bob, aquele novato que, no final, chutou as duas... - T.J respondeu em tom de zombaria. - apenas pagamos na mesma moeda. - disse orgulhoso.

Cassie e T.J iniciaram uma discussão acalorada sobre a noite daquele baile e nesse momento, tanto Ashley quanto Carlos não se intrometeram e ficaram calados apenas ouvindo tudo. Eles tinham lembranças diferentes daquela noite. Tinham lembranças da noite que quebrou uma série de coisas que poderiam ter acontecido entre eles. Isso sem mesmo trocarem uma palavra, por isso, permaneceram calados. Mas Cassie e T.J, em meio a sua discussão acirrada, nem repararam nisso.

Quando chegaram ao ginásio, apesar de terem discutido todo o caminho, T.J deu o braço para Cassie que aceitou de muito bom grado e andou orgulhosa ao lado do amigo. Ressentimentos nunca duravam entre aqueles dois.

Carlos olhou para Ashley e mesmo vendo relutância nos olhos dela, repetiu o gesto de T.J e a ex-ranger amarela acabou aceitando o braço do ex-ranger preto e eles andaram juntos até o ginásio.

Quando chegaram, foram recebidos com festa e acabaram se separando para atender as pessoas, eles conversaram com ex-professores e com alunos, tiraram fotos, deram autógrafos, enfim, fizeram tudo o que vinha sendo muito comum pra eles nas últimas semanas.

\- Ashley, o que aconteceu com o ranger vermelho? – uma adolescente perguntou depois que ela pousara para uma foto com a mesma. – disseram que ele foi embora da Terra... vocês eram namorados, não eram?

Ashley ficou com o semblante sério nesse momento.

\- Andros teve que ir embora, precisavam dele no planeta dele. – Ashley explicou inexpressiva, mas com paciência. – E nós éramos namorados sim...

\- E não são mais? – a adolescente insistiu.

\- Não. – Ashley respondeu um tanto triste.

Carlos, que estava ao lado autografando um livro do ano de outro adolescente, escutou o que Ashley dissera. Ashley ainda não havia admitido para ninguém que seu romance com Andros acabara após a volta dele para KO-35 sem perspectiva de retorno.

Ele não sabia como lidar com essa notícia. Ashley o olhou, percebendo que ele escutara. Os dois acabaram afastando-se.

Demorou muito tempo para que os quatro ex-rangers conseguissem se reunir em uma mesa. T.J e Cassie tomaram ponche, mas logo a oriental convidou seu amigo para dançar e eles saíram deixando Carlos e Ashley a sós.

\- Então você não está mais com Andros? – Carlos indagou assim que ficaram a sós, as palavras escaparam de sua boca antes que pudesse impedir.

\- Decidimos em comum acordo. Não havia futuro pra nós. – Ashley respondeu com uma pontada de tristeza. – Ele não pode se afastar de KO-35 e eu não quero ir embora da Terra. No fim, foi melhor assim... – ela suspirou.

\- Você vai superar. - ele falou docemente tocando a mão da amiga. - É difícil esquecer alguém que a gente ama muito, mas vai por mim, você acaba conseguindo uma hora ou outra.

\- Bem, se não fosse por você, eu talvez não estivesse tendo que esquecer Andros hoje em dia. - Ashley respondeu em um tom ressentido.

\- Por mim? – Carlos indagou surpreso. – o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

\- Se você não tivesse me dado o fora no baile, - ela desabafou o segredo que guardara tão eficientemente por mais de um ano. - Talvez nós estivéssemos juntos quando eu conheci Andros, talvez eu não tivesse me apaixonado, talvez eu não tivesse namorado ele, daí não estaria sofrendo agora...

Carlos emudeceu. Ele não tinha noção do que ela estava falando, mas se ele tinha entendido direito, ela estava dizendo que já havia gostado dele.

\- Você me ignorou antes do baile... - ele tentou raciocinar. - Eu… eu não fazia ideia...

\- Você não lutou por mim. – ela acusou. – Você nem perguntou se eu queria ir com você e você não aproveitou a oportunidade quando ela apareceu e você não me tirou para dançar no baile inteiro embora eu tenha passado o tempo todo te pedindo isso com os olhos...

Foi a vez de Carlos suspirar.

\- Eu tive medo, Ashley. – ele confessou. – A verdade é que eu tive medo. Eu fui um covarde, eu sei! Eu fiquei com medo de estragar nossa amizade e nem ao menos eu tentei. Eu juro pra você que o que eu mais queria naquele baile era ficar com você, mas eu não tive coragem de falar...

\- Bem, isso é uma surpresa... – a ex-ranger amarela disse um pouco surpreendida. – nossa comunicação sobre nossos sentimentos nunca foi muito boa, desde o início... uma pena que não podemos mais voltar no tempo...

\- Bem... Nós estamos aqui... podemos tentar. – ele falou tomado por um súbita coragem, pegando a mão dela. Ele fez uma pausa e então falou. – Ashley Hammond, aceita ser meu par no baile? Me concede essa dança?

Ashley estremeceu. Tudo que passaram desde que se conheceram naquele treino de futebol há mais de dois anos passou por sua cabeça naquele momento como um borrão… era louco, era intenso, mas eles não perderiam nada se tentassem.

\- Eu aceito, Carlos Valertes. – ela disse sorrindo e dando-lhe a mão. Espantou a lembrança de Andros e sentiu-se transportada no tempo. - Eu aceito dançar com você.

Eles foram juntos para pista de dança. Carlos fez um pedido para banda, que agora tinha Cassie como vocalista, e logo em seguida começou a tocar a música que eles gostavam, que eles aprenderam juntos a dançar.

E havia um mundo de possibilidades a frente deles, assim como houvera aquele dia no treino de futebol, quando se conheceram e quando lutaram juntos pela primeira vez.

A diferença é que daquela vez, eles estavam dispostos a ir até o final daquela dança. Daquela vez eles teriam coragem, daquela vez eles iriam até o fim.

Daquela vez ele iriam dançar juntos.


End file.
